Will to Survive
by hibari heza
Summary: A/U/ G/CC Goku's working for a blue haired woman that thinks a thief is suitable. But what is she suitable for? And who exactly is the young woman with black hair that managed to steal from Goku?
1. Visits

Will to Survive  
Chapter 1  
Visits  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I make any money from it. If I did then I wouldn't have to worry about paying for my college education next year. ^_~  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The shallow puddle sat at her feet and she stared down at it, as if it held all the secrets to her life and her future. But the muddy water communicated nothing to her and soon enough she was forced to move on. The press of bodies all around her was enough to make her want to scream but no one would pay attention if she did. It was her lot in life to toil through the dirty streets, making a living as best she could with what little she was given.   
  
The air was cold and seeped through her thin dress easily. It was difficult to maintain clothing when any money that could be earned was quickly spent on an actual meal. As the darkness on the streets deepened she moved away from the open, crowded streets and made her way to her small hovel by taking side streets and filthy alleyways. The coins in her pockets jingled and she smiled to herself.   
  
'This was a good day. I can actually eat well tonight and maybe get a warm, dry place to sleep as well.'  
A haul like she had in her pocket didn't come along often. After all, the people that carried this much money rarely came down to the streets where she worked.   
  
'I'll just use some of this tonight and hide the rest for another day. That was I'll have some for the next slow day."  
  
The young woman moved off down the darkening area whistling a happy little tune.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
In the richer side of the town a large townhouse stood comfortably in a row with its neighbors. They all looked the same, with solid brown stone and several steps leading up to the double doors of oak. Each door had of the house had glass set in them. The glass was located at head height and portrayed small birds in play. It was a beautiful door and a lovely house.   
  
Inside the house was even more lovely. Each room contained furnishings that were handpicked with loving care by the mistress of the home. She had an eye for what would fit in her home and exactly where it would be located. She knew how to position each item so that the light in the room, no matter where it came from, would strike it in the best way.  
  
That same mistress who lovingly picked every piece of furniture in her home was at that precise moment glaring down at her servant with something very much like disdain.  
  
"How could you possibly allow that to happen?! You were careless, you admit that, and now you have come to ask me to help you out? I can't believe you! How could you let this happen?"  
  
The young man who stood in front of her with his head bent and his eyes cast to the floor grimaced at the tone his mistress was directing towards him.   
  
"I am sorry mistress. I didn't even notice until I got here, although I think I know who's responsible. I just need to borrow some money until I can track the girl down and get my money back."  
  
"A girl? A girl stole you wages from you? Why were you carrying them around anyway? And why were you in that part of the town?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but please, I need the money. And I am certain that I can find that girl and get back my money."  
  
"No, it's probably being spent even as we speak, most likely all you would be able to do is turn her into the authorities."   
  
The woman stopped her pacing and turned towards her servant and held one delicate finger in front of his face.   
  
"I will give you more money on one condition. You will go back and try to find that girl. Then you will bring her here. I wish to speak with her. Do not question me. Just do as I tell you too."  
  
"Yes Ma'am" hank you."  
  
With that the young woman went to her purse and pulled out some money, which she promptly handed over to the dark-haired man who served her.   
  
"Just don't lose it when again. You may leave."  
  
The man turned and fled from the room quickly, ecstatic that he had not only escaped from his mistresses wrath but that she had also felt generous enough to give him more money.  
  
The young mistress of the house looked at the door as it closed behind her servant. As she sank down on her bed she ran her hands through her curly blue hair.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The morning dawned bright and clear and the young thief woman stretched herself out in her temporary bed. She could have gotten used to such accommodations, but she got the so rarely that she took pleasure in it each and every time. Usually her bed consisted of a hard, cold ground, and several pieces of discarded newspaper, if she could find them.  
  
Even though she would have liked to sleep more or just lie on the soft, if lumpy, surface for a while, but she knew that she had to get up and start 'earning' more money. She liked such luxuries, although she knew that people like the man who had unintentionally paid for her food and lodgings would not have considered the cramped, shabby room and lumpy bed a 'luxury.'  
  
Still, it was nice for her and more than she could hope for most days. If she could get just a little bit of money, the amount she usually got each day, then combined it with what she had left over from the previous day then she could sleep in the bed again one more night.  
  
She really hated stealing, but she had so little to offer that no one would give her an honest job. At least that's what people assumed when they looked at her. True she didn't have the nicest clothing and she was always pretty filthy, but that didn't mean she didn't have skills other than picking peoples pockets.  
She was certain that she had lots of skills, although she'd never gotten the opportunity to try any others.  
  
She dragged herself off of the mattress and put her flimsy shoes back on. As she walked out the door she hoped that she would be walking back into it that night.  
  
Out on the street few people were stirring. It had snowed the previous night and it was freezing out. She shivered but had nothing else to keep her warm, so she wrapped her small shawl around her little frame and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She was so busy stomping her feet for warmth and watching the snow puff up from under her feet that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, although it might have had more to do with the muffling effect of the snow than her own preoccupation.  
  
Two hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders, yanking her about to face a dark-haired young man about her own age.  
  
"I knew I could find you. What did you do with my money?"  
  
She opened her mouth in honest shock and bewilderment. 'How does this man know it was me? I could have sworn he didn't even notice me and yet he recognized me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a flower seller and I was just on my way to pick up my daily flowers to sell. Please excuse me."  
  
"Don't even try that with me. I know it was you. Well, she was probably right. You've spent it already haven't you? It doesn't matter right now. Come on."  
  
She dug her heels into the ground to stop his dragging her, but the snow slid away under her shoes and all she could do was try to pull her arm out of his grasp. Unfortunately for her, that didn't seem to be working either.  
  
"I'm not going with you! You have no proof that I stole from you! You can't turn me into the authorities without proof!! They'll arrest me and throw me in jail just because you're accusing me!!! You can't!!"  
  
Goku turned back to the room and shook his head.  
  
"Listen, I'm not turning you in. I wanted to yesterday when I realized my money was gone. I was mad and ashamed that you managed to steal from me but I calmed down and I wouldn't have turned you in even if my mistress hadn't told me not to. So come on."  
  
"You're a servant? You work for some rich creep and his spoilt wife huh? But why didn't she want you to turn me in?"  
  
Goku turned back to the woman and leaned in close to her.   
  
"Don't talk that way about my mistress. She's a good, kind woman. I have no clue why she wanted to let you go free or why she wants to talk to you, but you will not talk about her that way."  
  
She nodded her head in understanding and stopped struggling. It really was useless to fight him; she couldn't get away. As they walked into the part of town that the upper society dwelled in she saw more and more officers. She would have hailed one and claimed her was kidnapping her, which of course he was, but she knew that he might turn her over if she did. She would rather face him and his mistress than prison.  
  
"Could you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Where does this mistress live anyway?"  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
Goku threw a quick smile over his shoulder at her before looking ahead once more.  
  
"I can't tell you that. But anyway, we're here."  
  
Goku pulled her up to the double doors of a large townhouse that she was certain she would never be able to tell apart from the rest on the street and wondered how he did. The doors opened as soon as Goku knocked on the door and he dragged her past a butler who stared at her with obvious disapproval and contempt.   
  
The furnishings everywhere took her breath away. She'd never been anywhere near a place this expensive and she figured she could feed herself and sleep comfortable for a whole month with just a few of the knickknacks on the shelves.  
  
Goku withdrew his hand from her arm and stepped away from her quickly. She looked up and gasped as the prettiest woman she had ever seen entered the room.  
  
"This is the mysterious young thief then? Well, I think you'll do fine."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
AN: Well, what in the world is Bulma planning? I know but you'll just have to speculate until I write the next chapter. ^_^ It might and it might not be what you're thinking. Anyway, I plan this to be a G/CC but I may make it into a V/B as well.....maybe....depending on how it goes. I'm not sure of the title for this, so if anyone has some suggestions, just let me know. ^_^ Thanks. Also, if you want to be on my DBZ mailing list then e-mail me at hibari_heza@fangirl.org See ya. ^_^ 


	2. Changes

Will to Survive  
Chapter two  
Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own (damn it!) DBZ or any of its characters ::sniffles:: But I do own this story, though I'm earning nothing from it except the gratification of reading nice reviews (hint, hint ^_~)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi stared at the pretty young rich woman who stood in front of her.  
  
"Do fine for what?"  
  
She shot a glance over at Goku but his expression of surprise mirrored her own feelings. She just hoped that her face didn't look as comical as his did.  
  
"Well, first off, I find that I am in need of servants who have certain connections but who can blend in well with my society. You'd be pretty enough, cleaned and dressed up. Second, I'm assuming that you're pretty used to the hardships of life. I require someone who isn't going to go screaming from the room at the slightest sign of trouble. In short, I want you to parade as one of my servants, you will be required to do some work, and help me when I ask for it. Do you think that you can do this?"  
  
Chichi frowned at the woman for a minute or so before she shook her head.   
  
"I don't know. You haven't really given me much information about what you want done besides which I don't know what kind of servant work I could do."  
  
"We'll find out. But even if you are completely useless to me I think you ought to wash up a bit and stay to think about it. I'll have Goku show you to a spare room that you can use. Would that be satisfactory?"  
  
"I..I guess so."  
  
"Well then, go and clean up and I will see you when you are done."  
  
Having said that Bulma strode from the room leaving a stunned Chichi and a very confused Goku behind.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
As the bathtub filled with water Chichi stood in front of a full length mirror and looked herself over. Her clothing really was beyond disgusting and her hair looked as though rats had spent the last few years rolling in it, although they might have. She couldn't really see what the woman meant by pretty. The blue haired woman, her possible future mistress, was the prettiest woman she'd seen, used, as she was, to the scrubby looking women in the downtown areas.  
  
Her hair, under the grim, was a dark brown or black and her skin might have been light tan if there weren't years of dirt and dust engraved into it. As soon as the water reached the top of the tub she turned it off as she had been shown and shed her ragged clothing. The water was hot but not unpleasantly so. It stung in the small scratches that decorated her limbs and she allowed herself a few minutes to become accustomed to the warmth.  
  
Chichi's hair floated about her as she yanked open the bottles standing on a table by the bathtub. Once she found the one that said soap, at least that's what she was told, she poured a generous amount onto a wash-cloth that had been left for her. The soap stung even more than the hot water had but she scrubbed down hard on the dirt incrusting her body.   
  
Several rinses and a half-empty soap bottle later Chichi was certain that what skin she hadn't scraped off with her scrubbing was clean. She pulled the next bottle to her and opened it. The smell of spring flowers filled her nostrils and she breathed it in heavily. It hadn't really hit her until right then. If she could find something that she could do for this woman, then she could take baths and sleep in a bed every night. She wouldn't have to worry about enough food or being caught by the authorities.  
  
Armed with those thoughts and the full bottle of hair soap she set to work on her hair. She had to scrape her nails against her scalp hard several times and she used most of the bottle but when she finally stepped out of the bathtub her hair fell evenly to her knees. She wrapped herself in a soft bathrobe left to her by another servant and then ran the comb through her hair, standing in front of the mirror while she did so. The comb snagged quite bit but she tugged and ripped at her hair until at last she could run the teeth through it without snagging.  
  
She lay the comb down and put on the dress she was given. It felt strange being in clean clothing, and even stranger being in a dress. Chichi repositioned herself in front of the mirror after she had dressed and slowly opened her eyes, wondering just how she might look.  
  
The girl in that mirror could not have been her! The dress was small and there was no mistaking that she looked thin, too thin. She was a bit underfed. But besides that she couldn't find a thing wrong with the image before her. Her hair hung just past her knees and now that it had been cleaned and combed she could see just how pretty it was. Her skin was still slightly red from the intense scrubbing she had given it but it looked smooth and flawless. She smiled to herself.  
  
'I guess that woman was right. I'm not too bad...maybe even...slightly pretty....possibly.'  
  
A soft knock sounded on the door, drawing her attention away from the mirror and her newfound appreciation of herself.  
  
"Miss? The Mistress will see you now. Oh my, you look nice dear. Much better than in those rags. Please follow me."  
  
Chichi smiled half-heartedly. Maybe she looked better, but she was unused to dresses and wished for her pair of pants, ill fitting and filthy though they were.  
  
Down the elegantly spiraled stairs and through several halls that she instinctively knew were never seen by guests.  
  
'The servants rooms must be around here then.'  
  
"Here you go miss. Mistress Bulma is waiting for you inside the green house."  
  
Chichi smiled and thanked the older woman before going through the door that was being held open for her. As she stepped outside she had a thought that she had stepped into a different world. The front of the house had no yard or garden, it was connected directly to the sidewalk and street that paraded in front of it. But the back of the house was separated from the yards of the neighboring houses with beautifully wrought, iron fences. Hedges reached above her head and seemingly delicate flowers grew from among the branches.   
  
Above the hedgerow Chichi could just make out the glass top of what must have been the green house. She had heard of such things but never seen one. She walked about the garden trying to find her way through the thick bushes, admiring the beautiful flowers and the graceful statues that perched among them. Ahead of her she could hear the soft sounds of moving water and wondered if perhaps there was a fountain in the garden as well.  
  
Chichi finally rounded another corner of the bushes and bumped right into the solid front of a young man. He grabbed her arms gently as she stumbled back from him and she looked up into the eyes of Goku. He frowned as if trying to figure out who she was. Once he did a big smile covered his face and he laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't have recognized you like that if I hadn't known you would be out here soon. You look much better."  
  
"Oh well, thank you. I don't suppose...umm...Goku?"  
  
He smiled another goofy grin and nodded at her encouragingly.  
  
"Well, do you think that you could show me around these hedges. I just can't seem to get to the green house that's inside of them."  
  
Goku laughed again and turned around, making sure she was following him back the way he had just come.  
  
"I know it's a bit confusing at first. But you'll get the to know where everything is soon enough."  
  
"I suppose. I mean, I'm sure I will. If I stay that is. I mean, who knows if there's even anything that I can do. I've never really been able to try any domestic skills."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine. We all learn our duties easily enough and we aren't ever given any job we can't do."  
  
"Oh....well, then maybe...I could find something. I suppose I'll need to learn where the servant quarters are then."  
  
Goku frowned down at her in confusion.  
  
"Weren't you just there? You were on the third floor weren't you?"  
  
Chichi gaped at Goku in surprise. She had heard that all rich and noble people kept their servants in separate buildings or in out of the way places. And she'd certainly never heard that servant's quarters were that spacious.   
  
"You mean that the servants live in the house?!"  
  
"Of course. Where else would we stay? That'll probably be your room as long as you're working here. Here's the green house. Go on, don't keep Mistress Bulma waiting."  
  
"Oh, umm...thanks."  
  
"You're welcome miss....You know what?! I never asked your name!"  
  
Chichi laughed at Goku's chagrin.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't think to tell you. My name is Chichi. Thanks for helping me Goku. Oh and Goku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Even if I don't end up staying here. I want a word with you later."  
  
Goku's eyes widened in bewilderment but he nodded his head.   
  
"Sure. I'll see you soon then."  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
As Goku walked away Chichi stood on the green house steps, her hand resting lightly on the doorknob and a small smile playing over her face.  
  
'That man is definitely a bit strange. I can't believe he's so friendly even though I stole from him. He should hate me.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this update. I have another story to update soon or I might get smacked with a broom. ::looks around fearfully for any brooms flying at her:: In the next chapter Bulma and Chichi will have a little chat and the search for Chichi's occupation will begin. What kind of job will Chichi get? (I think we can all guess) And what exactly are Bulma's purposes for having her in her employ? We'll see. ^_^ I have an ml for my dbz fics and if you wish to be on it then just send an e-mail to hibari_heza@fangirl .org or leave your e-mail in a review. ^_^   
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kei: Thank you. Well, I might think about that...although the current title is starting to grow on me. Oh, you'll have to continue reading to find out how he did that. ^_~  
  
Seneca: Thanks. I plan to. I think I'm going to like this fic. ^_^ lol  
  
Tokumei Kibon: lol Thanks! I'm glad you like it. ^_^  
  
JenTrunks: Lol, I was just about to update then I read your review. Thanks. ^_^ I'm hoping this will work out that way I plan it to...so few of my stories do...heh. ^_^ 


	3. Unsuccessful Triumph

Will to Survive  
Chapter three  
Unsuccessful Triumph  
  
Thanks to Lynz for Beta reading this ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself? It doesn't make me feel better...*sighs* I do not own DBZ or any of the chars....I wish I did, but sadly, I do not...nor is it likely I ever will....pfft  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi entered the greenhouse and looked about quietly. It was beautiful in there. She had never seen so many exotic looking flowers all in one place. Well...she'd never really seen so many flowers in one place, exotic or not.   
  
She heard a slight off-tune humming coming from the middle of the flowers, but saw no way to get into them from where she was. If there was another maze in here then it might take her the whole day just to find the woman.  
  
"Hello. Did you have trouble finding your way in here?"  
  
Chichi spun to look at the blue haired woman, who she now knew was named Bulma. The humming was still coming from the middle of the flowers but Bulma had walked up to her from a little niche in the corner where a small wooden bench was placed.  
  
"Yes, Goku showed me the way. I thought you were in the middle of the flowers."  
  
"Oh, no that's Maria, she's the gardener. I have no interest in working with plants, I just come in here to look at them and relax."  
  
"Oh......"  
  
Chichi fiddled nervously with one sleeve of her dress, wondering when the woman would get to the point of her being here. She didn't seem to be in any rush as she walked over to a bush with several purple flowers on them. She cut one off and handed it to Chichi, who looked down at it in surprise.  
  
"Listen, uhhh.....?"  
  
"Chichi."  
  
"Chichi, don't be so tense about this. I'm sure we'll find some work for you to do that you'll like. It's not bad working for me, my servants all seem to like it."  
  
"Well, maybe. It'll be better than living on the streets."  
  
"And risking being thrown in jail for stealing. You seem like a nice young lady, I wouldn't want that for you."  
  
Chichi blinked in confusion. This was a rich, upper-class woman who cared about people? She was nice to her servants? Maybe all the things that she had heard about the snobbish nobility weren't true after all. But then again, she had never heard about a nice woman like this, so Bulma was probably some sort of eccentric.   
  
"Let's get started finding something for you. Do you like to garden?"  
  
"Well, I never have but I don't really think that I would want to spend all my time in here, lovely as it is."  
  
"Let's try house work then."  
  
As they walked Bulma began to describe the many jobs that Chichi could have working for her. Walking through the bright sunshine, through the lovely garden and surrounded now by many bustling people, Chichi got the slight impression, that it was going to be a very long day.  
  
~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"  
  
Chichi skidded to a stop in front of an older woman who stared at her in shock.  
  
"You....you.......what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Chichi grimaced and looked at the floor around her. She had been trying to see how working as a maid would work for her. Judging by the pile of dropped and now dirty clothing and the broken dishes that were strew across the floor she would have to say she wasn't doing well at it.  
  
"I am sorry. Now I have to wash these clothes again. I'll help you clean up the dishes of course. I'm sorry."  
  
The elderly woman sighed and shook her head, a wry smile making its way across her face.   
  
"Ahh, it's not entirely your fault, so forget about it. The mistress is not going to be happy seeing those things in that state though. Come to think of it, Lorna will kill you when she sees that."  
  
Chich grimaced at the thought of the grumpy laundry woman. She hadn't made a very good impression on Lorna yet and this certainly wasn't going to help her get into the woman's good graces.  
  
"You're not kidding....I'm just not made for this. I might as well just go back..."  
  
"Oh nonsense. Do you think any of us were made for this when we started out? I learned to cook from my mother, and lord knows that most of the gray in her hair was caused by me in the three years it took me to learn this trade.  
  
Chichi smiled faintly at the cook's attempts to lighten her spirit, but she still felt absolutely worthless.   
  
"Maybe, but I don't think I have any skill for any of this at all...."  
  
"Oh here child, you're still finding your place right? Well now, maybe working with clothing and dusting furniture isn't for you. How would you like to work with me? You might find you're good at it, and I could use some help in the kitchens. I know that my youthful appearance doesn't show it, but I'm getting on in years."  
  
The woman winked slightly at Chichi at that and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Maybe....I suppose I could try. It sounds more interesting than folding laundry."  
  
"Of course it is! Now, what's you name little girl?"  
  
Chichi frowned dubiously at the 'little girl' part but decided not to comment. No doubt she did seem like a little girl to this woman, and truthfully, she was still rather young.  
  
"Chichi."  
  
"Ahh...a nice, sound name. Mine is Riala, call me Ria. And don't go placing any miss or ma'am in front of it either. I don't hold for any of that formality myself."  
  
Chichi laughed lightly and bent to pick up the clothing, careful not to pick up any of the shards of glass while she was at it.   
  
"Alright. I'll just take these to Lorna and then find Miss Bulma and see if I can try out the kitchen now."  
  
"Sure thing, I think you'll find Bulma in her lab room. It's on the other side of the complex. Knock, and don't go in without being told to. You never know what you might walk in to in there. Why, Karla walked in once just in time to have her eyebrows singed off. She made a pretty picture until they grew back I don't mind telling you."  
  
With a nod of understanding Chichi scampered (Yes! I love that word!! ::scampers off:: ) across the hall and outside. She headed for the laundry room, which she had managed to memorize very quickly, what with bringing this same pile of clothing there five times previously.  
  
"Lorna?!"  
  
"Damn it girl! Don't tell me I have to wash that clothing again! You're slowing me down!!"  
  
Chichi sweatdropped and squared her shoulders before taking that next fatal step inside the laundry house. The air was so thick with steam and the smell of laundry soap that she had to fight to keep herself from gasping for air or stepping back outside. Lorna, a woman of average height and weight, with plain brown hair and dull green eyes who was closer to the end of her middle years than the beginning stepped out from behind a laundry tub and scowled at her.  
  
"Give them to me and get out!"  
  
"Fine. You'll be happy to know that I'm giving up on this and trying something else."  
  
"Wonderful! I might actually get something done today. Where will you be, so that I can avoid you?"  
  
Chichi narrowed her eyes at that but remembered that she couldn't cause any trouble with this woman; she probably wouldn't win.  
  
"I'm going to work with Riala in the kitchens."  
  
"Ria? She's letting you work with her? Ha! Finally she admits she's getting too old for that herself. Fine then, get off back to her. But mind you don't accidentally food poison the whole house."  
  
Chichi humphed but otherwise decided to ignore the taunt. Her feet seemed to fly over the cobblestones in the yard as she dashed back to the house. Once inside she headed for the lab portion of the room. She hadn't really believe that her new mistress was a scientist, since all she ever heard about was that women couldn't do any such thing and only men should be entrusted with the difficult work of inventing and discovering things. She was happy to know that the pig-headed creeps who had told her that were most definitely wrong.  
  
She reached the large doors that sealed off the lab from the rest of the house and paused to listen. No sound could be heard through the partition, but she knew that Bulma had to be in there. The small candle that signified the room was in use stood lit outside the doors. She raised one tentative hand to knock when the doors were thrown open and she barely dodged being hit by one.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Chichi! I didn't know you were out here. Have you found anything you like doing yet?"  
  
Chichi suddenly found a speck of dust on her clothing that she became fascinated with trying to get rid of.  
  
"Oh well, I think I might have. I still have to see. I was just on my way to find Miss Bulma. Is she in there?"  
  
"Well yeah. Go on in. I think it's safe for now."   
  
Goku smiled at her before stepping around her and walking down the hall. Chichi watched him walk away for a minute, a small smile plastered to her face, before she turned to the door. She whipped the smile away, once she realized it was there, and stepped through.  
  
The sight that greeted her startled eyes was amazing. The room was several floors high, as tall as the house actually but there was only one floor to this part of the building. Inside there were several worktables covered with materials and experiments. As she wandered through the tables Chichi was very careful not to touch anything. She didn't want to ruin her chances here just because she had accidentally messed up something of Bulma's.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"OH! Chichi? How's the search coming? Did you and Lorna get along?"  
  
"Oh well...maybe not..along...but we certainly don't really hate each other....at least I don't..."  
  
"It went that well did it?"  
  
The beautiful blue haired woman stepped from around another table, dusting her hands off on her pants as she did it. Chichi couldn't stop herself from staring, her mouth gaping wide. This was the same woman she had met earlier, but now she was dressed in pants and a tight fitting shirt. Certainly it was an indecent outfit and she was surprised to see that Bulma owned anything like it.  
  
"What? Oh, you don't like my clothing? Well, they're only for working in here you know. Otherwise I would never wear men's clothing."  
  
Bulma's smile increased and she changed her tone to a melodramatic pitch.  
  
"I'd be cast out of the good graces of society if they ever knew. Alas, poor me."  
  
Chichi laughed alongside Bulma at that. Although she knew it was meant to be funny, she also knew that it was true. The upper class society expected young women to behave by its laws, and Bulma's work clothing would be frowned upon. In fact, Chichi had already heard some of the others gossiping about how unpopular Bulma's tendencies to scientific study had made her.  
  
"Well, if you're not satisfied with housework, then what should we try next?"  
  
"Oh! That's what I came in here for. Riala asked me to help her in the kitchen. I...think I might like that."  
  
"Well then, you go ahead. I'm surprised Ria asked...but I'm sure she knows her own mind. I'll check on you later. Close the door on your way out."  
  
She nodded and briskly walked out, weaving her way through the tables again, equally careful not to break anything. Once back out in the hall she headed towards the kitchens and her new apprenticeship with something close to anticipation and happiness, a mixture of emotions she had never felt before.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
AN: Ok, so...I know it took me a looong time to get this update out and I apologize. But you know, I had some very good reasons, especially this week. I've been very busy, in fact, I shouldn't even have been doing this because I have something for school that's a bit more important. BUT, I felt like working on this. ^_^ Well, I'll try to update again soon. I'm glad I felt inspired again or I might have given up on this story, I'm certainly not even certain that I like it right now.....oh well. We'll see where it goes from here. ^_^  
  
  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Jen Trunks: ^_^ Thanks. I know, aren't they cute? I'm sorry it took so long. I really do try to update quickly. ^_^ 


	4. Moonlight Meetings and Headaches Galore

Will to Survive  
Chapter Four  
Moonlight Meetings and Headaches Galore  
  
Disclaimer: Need it be said? I don't own DBZ or any of its chars...I do own this story, as crazy as it is, but that's mostly all I own. ^_~  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chichi leaned anxiously against the counter, watching Ria. This was her first attempt at a full meal and she desperately wanted the older woman's praise. If she could get this right...then maybe she really could find a place here.  
  
"It looks good Chichi, and you even set it out the way I showed you. Now let's see how it tastes."  
  
Chichi nodded her head and continued to watch, her fingers crossed behind her back. All she really wanted since she had been brought to this house was to stay here. Bulma had turned out to be a great woman and she even tolerated Chichi's mistakes, and she had made quite a few.  
  
It had been a week since she began her work in the kitchen and Ria tolerated her learning mistakes much more than any one else had. She was even teaching Chichi all of her secret recipes. It was one of these that she had tried to make tonight. Bulma loved it and Ria agreed with Chichi that she ought to make it as a way to say thank you. It was certainly better working for Bulma than living on the streets. Here she had a room to herself, clothing, provided for her by her new employer, and three wonderful square meals a day. Plus...there was a certain young man here that she would sometimes go out of her way to run into....and that was often meant literally. If she had Goku run her over one more time this week her back would be sore for months.  
  
She almost smiled at the thought, but Ria was catching on to what her dreamy looks meant and she wasn't going to give herself away so quickly. So she chased the thought from her mind and concentrated on what was at hand. Ria was chewing her first bite of Chichi's food and there didn't seem to be a disgusted look on her face...not yet anyway.  
  
  
With a brilliant smile Ria clapped her hands and bowed her head in Chichi's direction.   
  
"I think yours is better than mine and I don't mind saying it, although it does pang me to realize that a youngin' like you has surpassed me already. Well now girl-child, I think me you can go ahead and call for the servants and we'll just see if you don't get yourself a fair bit of compliments on this meal."  
  
She blushed at this praise, not really being used to it, but was secretly pleased. So far she had shown a knack for this and she was very happy to be able to do something right for once. As she skipped out of the kitchen, much to Ria's evident amusemant, her thoughts settled happily on the thought of being complimented by the household. The thought of Lorna complimenting her made her stop and fall over laughing in the middle of the hall. She supposed she must have been laughing a little too loudly though, because the next thing she knew she saw a pair of boots stop in front of her and the owner kneel down and lay a hand on her arm, helping her up. Chichi looked up into a pair of dark eyes and felt her whole face flush.  
  
"What's so funny? You should be careful, you were blocking the hall and if Lorna came by she would have gladly stepped on you. Hey Chi, are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes widened and her face flushed even more at his obvious concern and the cute little was he said her name. She knew she was staring at his face but her heart was pounding in her head and her face felt so warm that she was having trouble moving her tongue in her suddenly dry mouth. There was something about this man that she didn't understand...something that he made her feel...and it confused her to no end.  
Forcing herself to concentrate she nodded her head and smiled slightly, struggling to think of the words to say.  
  
"I am sure you're right...she wouldn't hesitate to leave her foot prints all down my side. In fact, if she could manage it without also getting the carpets dirty I think she'd rush outside and step in mud before she came and treaded on me."  
  
Goku joined her in her renewed laughing but this time his hand, still on her arm, kept her up. That's where the very person they had been speaking of found them as she came in from outside. She gave them one look and hurried over to stand next to them, her hands placed firmly on her hips and a disapproving look engulfing her face.  
  
"What is going on here? I can hear your racket all the way in the wash house, you ought to be more considerate of the people in this house who are trying to get their work done WITHOUT your infernal noise distracting them! And what precisely are you two doing alone in a hall anyway? With neither of you married and touching each other!! It's shocking! I knew you were a little slu-"  
  
"Hey! Lorna, you leave Chichi alone. I was just helping her up and we were sharing a funny thought. There wasn't anything inappropriate in our behavior."  
  
"Oh? I'll be the judge of that, and don't you doubt for one minute that I'll be telling Miss Bulma about this."  
  
With that the woman turned on her heels and strode down the hall, disappearing into a room and slamming the door behind her. Chichi would have liked to have said something, the very idea of that bitter old witch calling her a slut infuriated her! But the speed with which Goku had come to her rescue had surprised her and she had been more than willing to let him play her knight in shining armor.   
  
Goku looked back down at the girl beside him and smiled. She was pretty, that was certain. And she was nice, which made for a good combination. At least she wasn't a twittering airhead like some of the girls and she wasn't rude like Lorna. Oh he got along well enough with all of them, he could get along with anyone, but that didn't mean he wanted to be around them...not like he wanted to be around Chichi. He wasn't the brightest guy, so it was hard to find reasons to be lurking around the halls to see her.  
  
"Well Chi, were you heading to tell the servants to get dinner?"  
  
She laughed at the excited tone in his voice and he was glad he could make her smile. He really was getting hungry though, so he hoped that dinner was done.  
  
"Yes, I was on my way. You're stomach won't have to suffer much longer."   
  
Chichi giggled and poked him in the stomach. He placed his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly but stopped when he noticed she wasn't laughing with him, that she was staring at her hand still poised next to his stomach.  
  
"Uh...Chi?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I..I have to go..find the...yeah and get...dinner...and...yeah..Bye Goku!"  
  
She ran off so quickly down the hall that he wondered if he had done anything to scare her off. Maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought she did.  
  
  
Chichi continued running until she got through to the small room outside the dinning hall, the servants gathered there stood and looked at her in surprise. She supposed her face must be completely red and she knew some of her hair had come out of her bun. She straightened herself out as best she could and gave them all a warm smile, she was really trying to make some friends in this house.  
  
"Dinner is ready to be served."  
  
The group in front of her, mostly composed of young women, bowed their heads to her and filed past into the hall. Not one of them stopped to say a word to her, or to even give her a friendly smile and she sighed in frustration. So far the only people she was on speaking terms with were Ria, Goku, and Bulma...and Lorna, although she wouldn't have complained at not being on speaking terms with the grumpy laundress.  
  
Well....she could only try to give it time...maybe one of them would eventually decide to talk to her....  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Bulma placed her napkin in her lap and carefully folded her hands together. She looked between her guests and sighed, wishing she could run her hands through her hair, but such a display would not go well for her. There were at least two people here that she had to impress. One was her father and the other was the dark haired man sitting in the chair next to hers. Her mother was sitting on the opposite side of him, across from her father, and kept looking at him and then at her daughter and mouthing suggestions at her.  
  
Lord Vegeta wasn't someone she was all that interested in, not like that anyway. He was only there because her father insisted she invite him, because he could be a good client for her. She just wasn't certain that she could trust him with her inventions.   
  
"So I was telling him that if he wanted inventions of that caliber he would have to speak with you."  
  
"I see...and what exactly is it that you are looking for me to build you?"  
  
"We will discuss that after I decide if you are good enough for me to hire."  
  
Bulma felt her lips unconsciously press together at that. Who did this man think he was talking to? He wasn't any richer or higher ranking than she was....GOOD enough for HIM? That was a laugh.  
  
"And if I decide that you are not good enough for me to work for?"  
  
Aha! That got him. His eyes narrowed at her, just slightly, but she caught it. Her father was shaking his head at her vigorously but she ignored him, looking straight into the eyes of the man with his flame shaped upswept hair. She idly wondered how he kept it that way but spared no more than a second for that thought, since her real concern was her possible employer...and not his hair style.  
  
"I think you'll do what I tell you."  
  
"And what makes you think that? You self-centered, pompous-"  
  
"Bulma dear! I simply love this meal, you have to let me talk with your chef, I want this recipe."  
  
Bulma stopped at the beginning of what was probably going to be a long and loud shouting session and looked in surprise at her mother. She refolded her hands calmly and smiled sincerely at her mother, thankful that she had stopped her before she got carried away.  
  
"Mother, you already have this recipe, don't you recall?"  
  
"I do? I don't think so. I don't recall tasting anything this good here before."  
  
"Oh? But this is my favorite, I know you've had it before."  
  
She took a small bite of her food and smiled in pleasant surprise.  
  
"This is wonderful. It's better than even Ria makes it, Chichi is learning so quickly."  
  
"You got a new chef? Well I have to talk to her dear."  
  
"Of course mother, I'll introduce you after dinne-"  
  
"Do you two mind? We were talki-"  
  
"Lord Vegeta, you will have to learn better manners than that. My mother and I were also having a discussion, which you so rudely interrupted. And you have yet to try your food, eat and we will have time to talk afterwards."  
  
Vegeta growled low at her but began eating his food, which was gone in just a matter of moments and he was gesturing for a servant to bring him more. Bulma stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open the slightest bit. He was a pig...well....a clean pig but still a pig. As she watched he moved on to his fourth plate. She shut her mouth and automatically went back to her own meal, hoping she wouldn't run out of food....  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Can you have patience for five minutes?"  
  
"Why should I woman? I'm your guest."  
  
"Yes! And as my guest you should have some manners in MY home."  
  
"Now why would I do that? That would require that I have some respect for you."  
  
"You son of a bi-"  
  
"Bulma! Weren't you going to introduce your mother to this new chef of yours?"  
  
Bulma sighed and smiled politely at her father, turning her back on Vegeta and pointedly ignoring him.  
  
"Yes I was, I do believe that is what Lord Vegeta and I were talking about. He doesn't want me to leave him alone for five minutes. I guess he's afraid of being left by his poor whittle lonesome self."  
  
"Why you little who-"  
  
"Lord Vegeta, you really do know how to charm a lady, don't you?"  
  
Bulma stopped again and turned to look at the new speaker, the one who had been silent almost all through dinner. A frustrated sigh just didn't seem enough right then.  
  
"Thank you Daniel, I do believe that I can take care of him myself. But I appreciate your attempts."  
  
"Nonsense Lady Bulma. You deserve someone to champion your causes for you. And I personally would be happy to-"  
  
"Does he ever shut up?"  
  
"Do ANY of you shut up?"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Father! What were you thinking bringing that pompous ass into my home! And Daniel, if I want someone to champion me then I'll CHOOSE him myself!"  
  
The three men all stood looking slightly taken aback, well....the two men since Vegeta's facial expressions never did seem to change. But she stuck to her ground and having managed to silence them all for five seconds stormed out of the room.  
  
"Mother! Come this way."  
  
"Coming Bulma dear!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Chichi! There you are, wait a moment. Chichi, this is my mother. Mother, I would like you to meet Chichi."  
  
Bulma sighed as she went through the obligatory introductions only to have her mother envelope the young girl in a hug and squeal in her ear.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy to meet you. You simply MUST tell me what you did to that recipe to make it so delicious."  
  
Chichi was almost knocked off her feet by the exuberance of the older woman, who she wouldn't have picked out as Bulma's mother if she'd been given a million years and five people to choose from.  
  
"Did? I followed the recipe I was given..."  
  
"You didn't add anything? You're simply wonderful then!"  
  
"I am? I don't understand how it could have been better if I didn't change the recipe...."  
  
"Well it was Chichi...I think so as well. I'd like to thank you for making my favorite meal. Goodness knows I'm going to need SOMETHING nice to have come from this evening."  
  
"Oh! But Bulma...I made it as a thank you for taking me in....You really liked it that much?"  
  
She was watching both of the women now, her eyes wide in her head in disbelief. They had to be joking with her, it couldn't be any better than when Ria made it....  
  
"It was! If I thought I could manage I would steal you from Bulma."  
  
Chichi laughed lightly and blushed at the same time, her eyes moving to the floor in embarrassment.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Brief's. You're too kind."  
  
"That's not true Chichi, you really do deserve it. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you and go back to my guests, but I think my mother would prefer to stay and chat with you. I will see you both later then."  
  
She watched the younger woman walk dejectedly down the hall until she stopped in front of the library door, straightened her shoulders, opened the door, and disappeared from sight. Then she turned back to the older blond woman and sighed. If she had to entertain the overly excited woman for long then she might have to yank out a few of her hairs....still, it wasn't a bad job.  
  
"Well Mrs. Briefs. Can I show you to the kitchen, perhaps we can have some refreshments in there?"  
  
"That would be wonderful dear!"  
  
Chichi sighed again and wondered to herself as she followed the woman to the kitchen if the older lady ever stopped squealing.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Bulma lounged back against her favorite chair and regarded the dark haired man sitting across from her. She had managed to make it through two more hours of senseless chatter spattered with the occasional argument before Daniel, her mother, and her father finally left. Vegeta though, refused to leave until he had gotten to talk to her more. She supposed it was better just to talk with him than to argue for another few hours with him over it.  
  
"Listen Lord Vegeta, I have no intention of helping you. Not right now. I have too many projects in the work. I know my father brought you here with the intention of getting me to help you because he can not, but I am simply too busy."  
  
Vegeta didn't seem pleased by that, not that she could really tell...the guy was almost impossible to read. She just hoped he wouldn't start yet another argument...she was really getting tired...not to mention a headache....the man just set her off in the worst way...  
  
"We're getting no where like this. I'll give you a month to clear up your work and then I expect you to do what I want. That's all the discussion I'm willing to have on this. Got it?"  
  
"Why you conceited jackass!"  
  
She was on her feet in an instant and was seriously considering trying to hit him, which would have been most unlady like; although she had already ruined her chances of being thought of by him as a calm, polite young woman.  
  
By the time she had gotten to her feet and stopped yelling he was already at the door to the parlor, his hand resting on the knob and ready to go out.   
  
"You should watch your mouth woman."   
  
With that he strode from the room and she could hear her front door opening and slamming behind him. He hadn't even bothered to wait for the doorman...which meant he was certain she was going to chase after him. 'Damn him! He's known me five hours and he can already figure that out?'  
  
A soft sigh unconsciously escaped from her lips and she shook her head as she called for the maids to clear the room. That Vegeta was going to be a problem, and she could tell she wasn't going to be able to put him off easily.  
  
As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom Bulma's head began filling with ideas of getting rid of her newest arrogant annoyance...and other thoughts about just what a cute annoyance he actually was....  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chichi finished cleaning the plates and dishes from the dinner and laid them out on the drying rack, brushing the tendrils of hair that escaped her bun from her face. She was practically swaying on her feet from exhaustion. Now that the nerve-racking first dinner was over she was relieved...but she was also so tired. She had been so tense for so many hours, wondering if she would get it right, worrying that she might be fired if she messed up. She hadn't realized, all those years she lived by herself on the streets, just how good it could feel to have a place to stay and call your home...to do something honest and not have to live each day risking her life and her freedom.  
  
Her weariness led her from the kitchen and up the stairs...one agonizingly slow step at a time....By the time she reached the first landing she was feeling a need to fall asleep right where she stood....which didn't seem like a good thing when she had another flight of stairs she had to climb. An inarticulate moan of weariness escaped her mouth and she prepared to start the next flight of stairs...until she noticed the balcony doors open.  
  
Bulma's house was designed for as many balconies as there could be and the one located at the landing seemed to fit along with the rest, although at first she had thought the door situated in the wall was a little out of place. It was only open a tiny bit, hardly even noticeable and she wondered at herself for noticing it even as tired as she was, although that probably came from her ears of street living and the need to notice everything that was going on around her.  
  
The soft moonlight fell evenly and spread out across the balcony, it almost made the balcony seem as light as the hallway she had just left. Chichi sucked in her breath in surprise at the figure leaning against the rail across from her. He had turned to look at her as soon as she stepped outside, and a soft breeze whipped between them...pulling her hair across her face and momentarily blinding her to the man before her.  
  
She pulled her hair out of her face and stepped forward, smiling shyly at him. This man...did something to her...made her feel something...she wasn't really sure what it was but she liked it and she liked being around him.  
  
"Goku? What are you...doing out here at this time of night?"  
  
"I was looking at the sky, at the stars. They're really pretty. That was a wonderful dinner tonight Chi!"  
  
Chichi slid up to the railing next to him and smiled up at him as he rubbed his stomach and started talking about how much he loved the food. As she listened to him rambling about the food, Chichi stood as close to him as she could, her sleeve barely brushing the sleeve of his clothing, the both of them bathed in the bright moonlight.  
  
"Hey Goku? I've been wondering....what...did you used to do before Bulma took you in? Were you...like me too?"  
  
At first she thought he wasn't going to answer her, he was so quiet, which was something she was beginning to realize was not normal for Goku. Just when she couldn't stand the silence anymore, when she was about to turn and go back inside, he turned to her, placing his hand gently under her chin and tilting her head up slightly. He was staring into her eyes and she almost didn't notice the hesitation slashing across his face, and then he opened his mouth slowly, searching her face as if he could find the words he meant to say written there.   
  
"Chichi, I...."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
AN: ^_^ Am I evil yet? I know, it's taken me forever and a day to update...but you know, I can only offer my apologies and the pitiful excuses that I've been busy and have been terribly stuck on where to take this. But look...a nice long chapter to pacify you...even though I really did end it terribly didn't it? ^_^ Well....does anyone want to make any suggestions as to what he could have done? I'm not saying I don't know what he did...but I might take a suggestion if it's better than my idea. ^_^  
Remember, if you want to be on my ml just send an e-mail to hibari_heza@fangirl.org and tell me you want to be sent updates for this fic. Or leave your e-mail addy in a review and I'll add you. ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Kei: Thanks. ^_^ I love hearing stuff like tgar. Well....I wonder what he did too...I'll go ask him. ^_~  
  
Seneca: ^_^ O.k. I feel more inspired lately...my muse hasn't been on hiatus as much. Lol  
  
Dbgoddesses: I try to get them out fast, but I just can't sometimes. Umm...what's your pen name? I'll read it if I can find it. ^_^  
  
JenTrunks: Don't worry, there will be plenty of G/CC moments. ^_^ I've just got to get her established in the household first. Hehe. 


End file.
